


Mornings With You

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15121004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Tenzo refused to open his eyes and give that horrid bird the satisfaction of having ruined his plans to sleep in on his day off. Days off were hard to come by, but days that both he and the love of his life had off together were downright rare. Today had been the first day in a long time that he would be able to sleep half the day away cuddled up next to his boyfriend, if not for that stupid bird.With his eyes closed and without moving a single muscle, he tried to listen to the man next to him and determine if he, too, was awake. He knew that years of ANBU missions had made both of them extremely light sleepers and that it was highly unlikely that his lover had slept through the obnoxious crowing, but the soft even breathing beside him gave him hope that the morning hadn’t been entirely ruined.





	Mornings With You

_ Caw-CAW Caw-CAW _

Tenzo refused to open his eyes and give that horrid bird the satisfaction of having ruined his plans to sleep in on his day off. Days off were hard to come by, but days that both he and the love of his life had off together were downright rare. Today had been the first day in a long time that he would be able to sleep half the day away cuddled up next to his boyfriend, if not for that stupid bird.

With his eyes closed and without moving a single muscle, he tried to listen to the man next to him and determine if he, too, was awake. He knew that years of ANBU missions had made both of them extremely light sleepers and that it was highly unlikely that his lover had slept through the obnoxious crowing, but the soft even breathing beside him gave him hope that the morning hadn’t been entirely ruined. 

Carefully, he turned his head to the side and cracked open his eyes just enough to see Kakashi staring at him with his good eye wide open. 

“Would it be frowned upon if I chidori’d that bird?” Kakashi said. Tenzo couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of the famous Copy Ninja leaping across the rooftops of Konoha in his boxer-briefs to murder a bird in cold blood. 

“Only if anyone saw you,” he said. Kakashi chuckled and rolled over in such a way to allow himself to nuzzle his face into Tenzo’s neck. Tenzo smiled as he ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. He felt Kakashi take in a deep breath against the crook of Tenzo’s neck and knew that he was breathing in his scent. As much as Tenzo found Kakashi’s unique mix of smells intoxicating, he seemed to have the same effect on his lover. 

“I don’t want to get up yet,” Kakashi said, his voice muffled against Tenzo’s skin. Tenzo moved his arms around Kakashi’s back and held him tightly.

“Then don’t,” he said. 

“Mmkay,” Kakashi hummed sleepily in response. They laid like that for a moment and Tenzo actually thought Kakashi had fallen asleep again, and he was thankful their day off hadn’t been completely ruined.

_ Caw-CAW Caw-CAW _

“Fuuuuuuuck,” Kakashi groaned, rolling on his back and covering his face with his hands. Tenzo rolled over and positioned himself with his head resting on Kakashi’s chest.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “We still have the whole day off together.” Kakashi sighed.

“That’s true,” he said. “What do you want to do today?” Tenzo felt Kakashi absentmindedly twirl his fingers through his short brown hair. 

“Mmmm, I don’t know,” he said. “I didn’t have any plans other than spending time with you.” 

“I don’t really want to go anywhere,” Kakashi admitted. “I’ve been too social lately.” Tenzo chuckled. Kakashi had a set amount of time he could tolerate social interactions with anyone other than Tenzo in a certain week, and it didn’t come as a surprise to him that he had already reached his limit. He’d recently taken on a team of genin and was acting as a glorified babysitter, and Tenzo knew that spending day in and day out with three kids was wearing down on him.

“We don’t have to,” Tenzo said. “We can just stay here in my apartment all day. We could even stay here in this bed all day.” Kakashi hummed in approval, the vibration sounding deeper than it was since Tenzo’s ear was pressed against the hollow of Kakashi’s chest. 

“That sounds nice,” he said. “You know me so well.” 

“I know I do,” Tenzo said. Kakashi chuckled, sending Tenzo’s head bobbing up and down at the motion. “Stop that, pillows shouldn’t laugh. You’re bouncing my head around.” Kakashi’s chuckle turned into a full laugh that Tenzo knew he was over exaggerating. His chest heaved wildly until Tenzo lifted his head to shoot him an annoyed glance. “Jackass,” he muttered. 

“Yes, but I’m  _ your _ jackass,” Kakashi said with a sparkle in his eye. “You’re stuck with me.” Tenzo smiled and laid his head back down.

“Good,” he said. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

They laid in silence like that for a long time - the bird had long since stopped crowing, but they were both too wide awake to have any hope of getting back to sleep. 

Tenzo savored moments like these with Kakashi. He relished the fact that they could share silence together. So many people felt the need to fill gaps in conversation with words that were more empty than the silence would’ve been. But not Kakashi. He and Tenzo were both the type to only speak if something needed to be said.

“Mmm, I forgot to tell you,” Kakashi said suddenly. Tenzo hummed in question. “I got an actual mission assignment with my kids that will take us out of town for a while. Going to the Land of Waves.” 

“When?” Tenzo asked.

“Three days from now I think,” he said. Tenzo tried to shrug from the awkward laying position he was in, but it came out more like a squirm.

“I think I’ll be gone around then too,” he said. He still hadn’t gotten used to keeping his job secret from Kakashi. A few years ago, Kakashi would’ve been leading the mission he had planned in a couple days; now, Tenzo couldn’t even tell him where he was going. But Kakashi understood the implication of Tenzo’s vague hints, and didn’t ever press him for more information.

They fell back into the comfortable silence they were both so used to until Kakashi’s stomach growled, tearing through any poorly thought out plans of staying in bed all day that either of them had made. Tenzo chuckled.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“Guess so,” Kakashi said sheepishly. Tenzo pushed himself up off his lover’s chest.

“I’ll go make breakfast,” he said. He bent down and gently kissed Kakashi’s lips before rolling out of bed.

“Mmkay,” Kakashi said. “I love you.” Tenzo smiled at him.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
